Little changes
by DrinkingBubbles
Summary: Kyoya wasn't always kyoya. He wasn't always Hibari Kyoya. -i did put spaces but they kept deleting themselves so its just a huge stack of letters.-


Hibari Kyoya, the name always felt odd on his tongue. Like it didn't fit, it wasn't his. It made his stomach turn, made him feel numb, fake, he didn't like how wrong the name felt. He got used to it. No reason to complain when you can't change it.

He finally realized why it felt so wrong when he was 3. He'd slipped and fell onto some rocks, apparently he had to go to hospital and was asleep for 2 months or so.

In those 2 months, he found his memories, he remembered. He relieved and understood all of his weirdness. Why he knew things he shouldn't. Why he wasn't Hibari Kyoya.

But the most annoying thing was, he still couldn't remember his goddamn name! He couldn't remember any important names! He doesn't know their names, where he lived, what he once was. It frustrates him to no end. Yet he couldn't do anything about it.

Waking up was normal, and annoying. His parents -mother- was so clingy and his father just stared at him. He also has to go relearn how to walk. At times like this he really wants to bang his head on a wall.

He slowly accepted that he was Hibari Kyoya. And started training to use the tonfas, from his father, he said he was a natural at fighting. Is it because he remembers all of his battles? Because he already knew how to fight just needed to relearn. His father was strict, and harsh, not that he minded, he had no reason to be coddled after all, he hated being weak when he used to be so strong. Thus he enjoyed his daily training.

His father, was a police officer and mother ran away from the triads. He was surprised when they told him at four. Maybe they realizes he wasn't a stupid 4 year old?

Sometimes, he'd stare, longingly at a katana or a tanto, daggers and other weapons. The most bittersweet one was the tessen, he knew how to use them of course. Just, it reminded him of someone else, someone so brave and strong, someone who kept living. His mother noticed once, she looked as if she wanted to ask if he wanted to learn how to use them. She must have seem some other emotion on his usually blank face to not ask. He stopped looking at other weapons after that.

He tried meditating when he was 5. His mental state was very, blank. There was random places that looked as if black paint was just thrown there for the fun of it. Some spots were red. But what stood out to him the most was the burning purple flame which stood furiously protecting the orange which wasn't as large but stood out even more bright. On the edges of the purple flame it changed to a more indigo flame, like mist, was his first thought.

It interested him. He wanted to know more as to why he has such strong, burning flames inside his soul. From what he knows about this world, they weren't common. He had an inkling feeling his mother knew. He thought of out right telling her, just, after he explores himself.

After 3 months of playing around. The indigo creates illusions. Purple can multiply things. Orange turns things into stone. The orange just, he thinks there's more to it but doesn't try to learn more. He chooses not to tell anyone.

He was 5 when mother awoke him saying that his uncle came to visit. Meeting him was odd. He just sat at the table and ate with them in silence. He just ignored him and focused more on the monkey anyway. Of course he found it weird his uncle was smaller than him, yet far stronger. It made him wonder that if he was in his old body, would he be able to win a fight with him? Nonetheless, it was weird seeing a chibi version of yourself and your mother wearing red chinese clothes and a long braid with a large pacifier. Still the monkey was more interesting. Animal partners were rare, even back in his world. He had his own one of course. Not that his fuzzy memories would allow him to remember the little things name or species and it drives him mad.

He doesn't talk. Nor does his parents and their visitor. It's just silence throughout breakfast. He learns at lunch that his uncle will be babysitting him while they go somewhere for the week, he nods at them and wishes them a safe trip. Once they have gone, he returns inside.

Turning on his heel he enters his room to grab his tonfa and change into an outfit which is earlier to train in. His family was a traditional Japanese family, they usually only ate japanese food. Expect on his birthday as he wanted to try cake which wasn't traditionally japanese. It was nice so they continued doing that each year.

He choose to ignore the not-a-infant uncle, who seemed okay with just watching him and observing for now. He wasn't stupid, of course he still kept an eye on him. He was strong, annoyingly so. It's starting to trigger his old habits as a battle junkie. He really wants to fight him but not now. Now its training time. He should probably also get his body to have some experience a part of hin tries to reason. But the raven ignores it and gets into stance. A few hours easily go by. A few times his uncle gave him some small tips. He merely nods and obeys. Once training is complete, he was going to meditate too cool down but changes his mind.

Making some Tea, kyoya picked out two tea cups as he watched his uncle make himself comfortable on their porch, his monkey exploring the house. Setting the cups and the tea pot between them, he pours the tea and leaves a cup for his uncle while drinking his own he looks at the pond which has mother's dearest koi, and their garden, its beautiful and so peaceful as always. He takes a few minutes to watch the clouds and bathe in the sunlight.

"Thank you for your tips."

A small part of him was a little satisfied that his uncle's serene smile cracked a little with his surprise, probably not thinking he'd talk to him, kyoya muses. He's smile is back in full force of course, kyoya pretends he didn't hear a small chuck come from the not-baby's mouth.

"you're welcome, Kyoya."

That made his lips purse. He should of known that he knew his name, but it's annoying now he doesn't know his, and his pride is making it harder than it should be to ask his name. Inwardly he sighed, outwardly he continues looking at the clouds. The small chims in the background is calming and helps him rewind from training.

After finishing his tea, he really didn't have anything to do, besides cloud watching. He doesn't need to entertain his uncle, mother didn't say he had to thus he doesn't. So he lays on his back and watches the clouds move and change shape. It slightly reminds him of his purple flames, they are always changing shape, and moving. Speaking of these flames. He glazes over to the pacifier which looks far too large on his uncle and stares. He can feel flames coming from it. The flames are being drained from what he can tell, besides that it's strong and controlled yet looked like its so easily about to lash out.

Suddenly he feels like looking at his own flames, so he sits up and starts meditating, ignoring his uncle's raised eyebrow. Entering his mental home was as easily as ever, it'd move from a blank white space with random colours and a flame in the middle to a small hut in the middle of a thick forest. The forest has overgrown trees which he likes to climb and explore. The sky is full of clouds yet has spaces where you just glaze at the sky which isn't hidden by the clouds. Beyond the trees there is light mist which gets denser with how far you go, he doesn't go too far, he knows it's possible to get lost and never come back. The small size traditional japanese house, has a small pond of different fish swimming in the front, with a small rock garden around the path way which leads to the door. Inside is tatamis, in the middle of the room is his flames. The same as always, only they shrunk to fit in the room, and it made them a lot denser. Besides the flames there are two doors. One that leads to another part of the forest, it has a lake with a waterfall, while on the other door, its old, broken, jaded, chained, locked. He couldn't open it. He guessing it's from his old life. Moving towards the flames, he sat and just watched as they kept flickering and getting denser.

He would have watched them for longer if he didn't notice the room changing into the white place as it used to be, red and black spots nonexistent, instead not far was a large red flame. He instantly related it to his uncle. A small smile made its way to lips, after all, his flames were just like he imagined, deadly calm. Humming a little he watched as his orange fire started... jumping with joy? That's new. Seems like it wants to mix with his uncles, too bad kyoya has such control that it can't plus the purple flames keep hissing at the red like a cat which can't pick if they should hate or love their owner. He found it very entertaining. The indigo simply turned away and didn't do anything, perhaps scared of how strong the red flame it?

Should he ask his uncle? He definitely knew what the flames were. He's willing to bet his tonfas that the flames have something to do with his curse(it's definitely a curse. No one would willingly ket their soul flame be eaten by such a thing. It's killing him.) Next thing he knew he was being shaken awake, he gave his uncle the most unimpressed deadpan face. In return kyoya got the ever consistent serene smile.

"What?" he asked in his most bored voice.

"Come eat dinner."

Silently he got up and sat down to eat.

His uncle helped him a few times throughout the next few days, on the 3rd he couldn't help himself, he threw himself at his infant of an uncle and thoroughly got his ass kicked. He blames the body(but his uncle has the same problem) on the 4th day his uncle showed him a show on the food chain. He was slightly salty for how spicy all their food has been lately (he's a picky eater, who doesn't enjoy spice.) So he decided to use this against him, he will use this food chain from now on. Herbivore, carnivore and omnivore. Of course there are the small animals. He got the monkey on his second day, apparently his name is 'Lichi'. They don't talk much but they have comfortable silence. As time passes he almost lost control on his too enger orange flames, on the 6th day, while they were sparing. From what he can tell, his uncle doesn't know about his flames. Kyoya is still debating whether he should tell him or not. Today is the 7th day. He will be leaving today, and his parents will be arriving, he wonders if something will change if he lets his orange fire wil, but shakes the thought away, he has control, he is not a wild animal. He finds it funny when his uncle tries to get him to stop .calling humans herbivores or him a carnivore, he smirks in response, ahhh.. he cannot wait to see how his mother reacts, poor, poor not-a-infant-uncle-who-never-told-me-his-name.

"Fon-gègè!" his mother yells as she arrives home. A part of him feels betrayed because he never asked himself, another part can't seem to bring himself to care as he didn't need to stomp on his pride to ask. He blocks out the rest, though he enjoys the look of betrayed uncle Fon sends him when he starts showing his most his new speech and how she looks at Fon. His father surprisingly looks approving. So time continues.

Well it stops when he most told him something which made him want to never leave his bed for the rest of his life. His mouth goes dry, "..okaa-san...please repeat that."

She beams at him, "you've got school silly! Go change into your uniform!"

His's mind blanks, she is sending him to crowd with the herbivores! Betrayal! Mother! you can't do this to me!

Slowly he takes the clothes, she held out for him and went to get ready, he can't argue with his mother. She's the rule of his household also very scary, not that he'd admit it of course, he has his carnivore pride, unlike his dad who is totally whipped for her. Hiding his wood tonfas in his sleeves, he couldn't bring his metal, herbivores are too weak to withstand that, not because his mother had already hidden them, certainly not.(he knows how to hold back, he isn't stupid)

Arriving at school made him want to faint. Crowding, so many herbivores crowding, snotty, disgusting baby herbivore! He sent a kick-puppy-look at his mother who just smiles and shoves him forward. Why!?

He then blocks everyone out, easily evading the teachers and students, his mother already left after taking some photos. Climbing up a tree, he promptly attempts to sleep. He can't, they are too loud, still crying and screaming, some giggling. It's disgusting. He wants to..bit them to death? Bite to death, huh? Sounds nice, new catch praise. Meh.

After a little he watches his teach realizes he was missing and go blue, must be because mother is already well known for her connections and social groups and his father leads the police force here. She looks torn between calling his mother to tell her he is 'missing' or just hiding for the rest of her life. She doesn't do either, pretends she isn't missing a kid.

What a fucking herbivore.

When his mother arrives, he informs her that he can walk to school by himself from now on, she nods her head and says how proud she is that he's growing up. He tries to think of something to do while at school. There is no way he is going inside that… 'class'.

Ooh. The herbivores are so loud and noise because they doesn't have someone to direct them, so that was how kuuoya decided he was going to take control of Namimori. His mother easily found out what he was doing from his father who found out due to being called, he father shakes his head but doesnt do anything, his mother pats him on the head.

By 6 his title as the 'demon of Namimori' was pretty well known, he goes patrolling as a hobby. His mother has flames like he thought, so she knows, he still hasn't told her. She has green flames, they remind him of electricity, her's is far weaker than kyoya's and Fon. His orange doesn't jump around, but they all protect it without touching, he guessed it's because of her being family. His father has them too, they barely exist, he thinks it became they haven't been awaken. He tried it at school. He only found one other human with the flamee their,the herbivore by the name of Sasagawa Ryohei. He is loud and likes to fight. Kyoya doesn't want to get involved but he finds it funny how no one notices the yellow glow around him. He also realised not long after that his purple likes to leave a faint trail around Namimori, it doesn't lead to him but it does get denser around his house, perhaps it's marking his territory? It's very bloodthirsty, he killed someone once. Nothing really changed. He burnt them, they managed to stab him in the left arm, his flames roared to life. They burned him and he burnt until he was nothing but ash. And his arm was healed. He didn't understand how until he though back to their abilities and nodded to himself.

It was merely another patrol, he stopped by the park, something told him to check it. So he did, once he saw a bunch of stupid herbivores crowd around a small animal, his orange was on guard, that was weird. Unless.. one of them also have flames, a bloodthirsty smirk found its way onto his face, he changed in and easily deposited of them. Turning to the little animal he blinked. It was on fire, orange. His orange suddenly far more protective of both indigo and purple. He is confused. A fellow orange was his first thought. The little animal seemed to have noticed that the bullies are down and looked up to see kyoya glaring at him.

"Heeeeiiii! Please don't eat tsu-kun!" the little animal curled more into itself. Something in kyoya was annoyed, a fellow orange should not be so weak.

"little animal, what is your name?"

The tsu-kun, looked up with huge wide eyes which made kyoya want to slam it onto the ground. Why is he so annoyed? Isn't he a small animal? Kyoya was slowly getting annoyed by all this, this orange is annoying him. Why? He has a tight lid on his emotions before this, so why? He withheld a sneer at the answer he got.

"..tsu-kun..is tsu-kun.."

Instead he gritted his teeth, being around the Herb, was annoying him. Their orange was begging his purple and indigo to it and that's annoying. His purple and indigo belongs to Him. A snarl broke free as he continued finding herbivore to bite to death.

(He didn't realize it was because tsunayoshi's sky flames needed an element and was begging all flame uses who come in contact with him for a bond, he didn't realize that his flames were rejecting tsunayoshi and the backlash was stopped by his sky flames as they stopped his flames from getting touched by tsunayoshi's. Kyoya doesn't want to be tied down by tsuna so that was the closest he'd gotten to raging in his life so far. His flames were influencing him.)

Kyoya was annoyed because tsunayoshi kept trying to find him after, whenever he came close kyoya's flames get agitated and he feels some type of sickness. He was done with it so after a month, he decided to dump the herb on the loud herbivore.

The reaction happened as soon as they touched, they burst into flames, it was funny. They started to stick to each other too, kyoya didn't care at least he stopped sticking to him.

Another normal day of patrolling around the school he found a bunch of yakuza attacking a baby unicorn. He bite then to death thoroughly. The unicorn started following him around, kyoya got annoyed and gave the unicorn the scar of its life and it started growing green like his mother, just weaker. His orange attacked the poor unicorn before kyoya could stop it as he was so confused. It made the unicorn stick to him more, he accepted the unicorn as apart of his pack.

It was weird. The air felt different, it lost the begging feeling that was always around thanks to the herb. Which means the herb died or something else happened. A sigh left his lips. He then made his way to the sawada household. Only a block away and he felt like breaking the next thing he sees, he feels really mad, as if someone was intruding on his territory.

Oh. Someone is. The herb's father and his boss it seems. They both have large orange fire, like him. He needs to investigate. Besides that they are carnivores, and he didn't know they were here. He is mad. There are also a bunch of black men around.

Kyoya really did try to control himself but his rage was starting to make him see red. So when a guy with a black suit came up to him, kyoya tonfas were in his hand a second later and he was biting the herbivore to death. This one was red he distantly realized, but he couldn't seem to care, he was so mad and he was trying so hard to control his flames. The guy tried not to attack him back, trying to only dodge got him several buries already. When the older orange came out, he held power in his stance and kyoya attacked, he was so angry. The house shook a little when he hit the ground instead of the old man, maybe it's because he isn't controlling his strengths but his flames? The old man looks stunned. Another man comes out, he looks like a idiot.

He almost got hit on the neck due to the older orange wanting him to stop attacking him but uncle Fon appeared and stopped him. Suddenly he could see something other than red, he felt calm no, he felt nothing, he felt like he wasn't there anymore, standing up and tucking his tonfas away he doesn't say anything nor do the other 2, the other elder herbivore in the background was on the floor knocked out. (Was that because of uncle or him? He doesn't know how far he went.)

No one said anything, Fon sat on his head so he couldn't see his face but his instinct told him he wasn't smiling that serene he usually wears.

The silence was starting to get to him, no one did anything.

"What did you think you were doing?" ah his uncle really sounds like he was close to snapping, The raven suddenly wonders when he arrived in town.

The orange who looks stupid spoke up but got cut off by the elder one.

"he just came and-!"

"Iemitsu. You must be Fon?" the elder orange inquires, Uncle Fon nods. "apologizes but he suddenly came and attacked coyote, then I as soon as i entered into his view."

Uncle Fon didn't say anything, Kyoya wonders if this is where he speaks up, he does because of the small tug on his hair, "that carnivore did something to the Herb so I came to check, a Namimori civilian should not be harmed while I protect it. Once a block away i lost control of my emotions -i don't know why- but it made me see red and felt like raging against everything," just because he disliked to talk it doesn't mean he won't.

(Aka timoteo and iemitsu flames forcing his to submit and was suppressing his. Thus sent him into rage.)

He could feel the sift on uncle Fon's mood. They other two looked surprised and a little confused.

The shabby one talks again, "Herb?"

He raises an eyebrow, "the thing you procreated." was Kyoya's lovely reply.

While the old man seemed curious of something else, "how would you know if something happened?"

This time kyoya gave him a deadpan stare, choosing not to reply unless uncle Fon wants him too, and he hasn't had his hair pulled yet so he doesn't need to.

Fon doesn't do anything just stares them down and dares them to do anything to him, he'd arrived today and planned to show up at dinner time, spending the day stalking Kyoya. He felt the air sift slightly but didn't know why and he was very surprised when his nephew suddenly attacked vongola nono, his storm and the cedef leader. He didn't see a reason to get involved until they tried to attack him back. He also did not understand why he suddenly flew into rage yet as soon as he landed on kyoya he straighten out and emotion left him, he has such a troublesome nephew. But the fact kyoya knee that sawada iemitsu's son was the reason for the sift in air stirred him a little, he'll ask him later, the other two don't need to know.

"I think we'll be taking our leave now." fon added. Fixing them a deadly smile which may have made them shiver. Tugging a little on kyoya's hair, who nodded to them and walked them home, to his house.

Along the way kyoya frowned a little. "Do I owe them an apologizes?" he bite his lip when he realised he said it out loud, Fon didn't seem to notice he hadn't meant to say it through. "What do you think, Kyoya?"

He held back a sigh, "they deserves it, uncle."

"oh?"

"hn."

"so how did you know?"

"he exploded in flames once, after i bite his bullies to death, the herb looked at me, shrieked and explored into orange flames, it felt like he was begging someone to save him, it was practically calling anyone in. It was annoying and he started stalking me so i put him together with the loud herbivore. Once that happened he stopped annoying me."

Fon bite back a sigh, he'd have to tell his nephew what flames were now, "loud herbivore?"

"Sasagawa Ryohei. He had a small outline of yellow flames which hover around him. When they met they both exploded and sticked to each other since."

"do you know anyone else with flames?"

"mother, you and the herbivores from before."

Fon hid a twitch, "how long have you known about flames?"

"5 years old? Younger? When I met you,I noticed because I could feel the energy go to your pacifier and so whenever i meditated or concentrated i could feel the flames, I guess."

Fon withheld a flinch. "do you have flames?"

Kyoya shook his head at the question, "so you don't?" giving no reply he opened his house door, and walked off, leaving Fon at the entrance.

After dressed he found Fon at the kitchen table looked at the food left out. Warming some up for him and his uncle he waited for his uncle to talk. Once they started eating Fon started explaining that the flames are 'dying will flames' which come in 7 different types. There are more Kyoya realizes, just not as common, storing that knowledge away he continues to listen silently. 'sky, storm, rain, sun, lightning, mist and cloud.' Kyoya noted that he had sky, cloud and mist flames. Then Fon explained their abilities, he was proud to say he pretty much already understood them, well minus the sky harmonised thing, though now he knows that tetsuya and him have that bond not harmonised yet. And his sky flames wanted to bond with uncle Fon. Suddenly a lot makes sense, Kyoya nods his head and continues eating.

"Kyoya. If you end up activating your flames, tell your mom or me, okay?"

He nodded, he will have to be excused for lying so many times today.

"They'll most likely be purple. You're a cloud. Undoubtedly."

"hn."

Fon stayed for a month before he had to leave again. Kyoya continued life as if it never happened, he noted the herb became bait to almost all bullying and the loud herbivore apparently went into a coma for 3 months, kyoya is guessing it's because of a broken bond. So he trained tetsuya who happily complied. The next time he's flames were begging to be go fre8e was for the white haired man who eats ramen far too often to be healthy. He wore thick round glasses and a green yukata. Kyoya doesn't think he notices his flames wanting to attack the man's well hidden Indigo -mist- flames.

He was chasing a cat when he forgot that he needs to hold his flames back whenever he passes the ramen shop, because of his carelessness his orange -sky- flames latched onto him who was so surprised he dropped his ramen, kyoya even with his blank face cringed. He couldn't see the guy's eyes due to his glasses being all fogged up.

Nodding to him he introduced himself, "Hibari Kyoya."

"Kawahira."

Kyoya thought he was worried when he saw him say it a little uncertain. He nodded in understanding, patting kawahira's arm, "it's okay, i'll protect you not trap you." it was the most reassuring thing Kyoya could say anyway. He looked a little muffled but gives a stiff nod, kyoya beamed, as much as a bean when you have a stoic 9 year old's face who rarely uses emotion.

After that kyoya and kawahira spent at least at least 2 hours a week together doing random things, they were slowly making 1000 origami paper cranes or just drinking tea together. Tetsuya has met kawahira a few times due to him having to pick kyoya up. Kawahira was weird, he randomly jumped on kyoya and snuggled with him too.

It was supposed to be a normal day, well it was, yet when he came home, something was wrong. Running inside, not taking his shoes off, he's met with bodies- assassins by what they are wearing- something inside him breaks.

Easily moving through he's met with more bodies. Entering the backyard, he's met with his dad's body and barely alive mother. Picking her up he ran to the hospital, applying pressure to her wounds. He rang tetsuya, his voice was hoarse, but when did he use it? He sounded so tired and broken? Tetsuya was alarmed and asked what was wrong trying to calm him down, he had a bittersweet smile on his face as he told tetsuya to send in a body squad to clean his house and to keep his dad's body safe. After that kyoya slept at the hospital waiting for his mother to come out, hoping for her to be safe, and alive!

When the light flickered off and the doctors came out and told him his mother was alive, kyoya felt tears fall down his eyes, he was emotionally detached but he cared for his family, he loved his parents. He cared for tetsuya and kawahira, he respected Fon. His' father died. His' mother lived, he felt distressed and relieved.

Entering his mother's hospital room, it felt wrong,she was lively, bubbly and strong, she's not supposed to look so pale and sick that she'll die at any moment. Biting his lip he sat on the chair next to her bed. He watched her breath. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"kyo-chan." he blinked and looked at Kawahira who was standing next to him, sucking a breath in, "Yes?"

"your parents were killed by assassins sent by the triads and i'm going to adopt you."

"..Okay." kyoya knew his brain was working in slow motion, he withheld the urge to scream and yell and cry. The triads, the fucking triads, deep breaths, deep breaths. "why are you adopting me…?" he didn't want to know the answers, he could tell she was going to die- her fire was so so weak, her heartbeat so low, yes he knew but didn't want to admit it.

Kawahira didn't answer, only ruffled his hair and disappeared as tetsuya opened the door. The next moment things went so fast, her heart beat grew faster to slower he was screaming he could feel the tears, tetsuya was trying to calm him down, she opened her eyes, those tired, tired eyes, "I..lo..ve ..yo..uuu...Kyo..ya. " "Don't die! Please! Okaa-san! Mama! Please..!" he was losing any self control he thought he had. He remembers someone knocking him out. He was so so tired, he didn't want her to die. It aches. Burns him.

Uncle Fon didn't attend their funeral, then again he probably doesn't know as he leaves next to know contact information. He moved into kawahira's house. He got so numb, the other two were slowly burning it away, but he became so much more harsh, the hospital kept getting injured herbivores. His heart still aches. He starts practicing his sword.

It was odd, their meeting. He was patrolling and the 9 year old had fallen off his bike. The raven stared at him, the boy stared back, the boy looked sweet, but why? Kyoya didn't understand. -his heart hurt, he forgot what it felt like when his' flames wanted another.- he grabbed the small animal though, he smelt like strawberries, weird. Suddenly he felt something snap into place, surprised Kyoya let thee arm go, Making the red head fall onto his butt."w-what?" kyoya started, and noticed the slight yellow slipping into the emerald green eyes. "urrge, my stomach.."

"Hibari Kyoya, you will meet at Kawahira realtor every sunday."

The boy's eyes wided, "a-ah.. Irie Shoichi- b-but..why?"

Kyoya was already walking away, poor shoichi.

He still has nightmares of his parents death, kawahira ends up comforting him no matter how reduction kyoya is, he is grateful kawahira is just there sitting next to him when he climbs on the roof and watches the clouds. Shoichi started coming over more often and sit right in. When he learn about flames he started research, it was funny to watch him mumble, kyoya was okay with it, it kept him occupied, helped distract him. His second year at Namimori middle, he stopped having nightmares. He was more closed off, distanced.

Shoichi only came for the first year out of fear, it took awhile for him to realise that Kyoya won't hurt him. He still gets stomachs randomly. Tetsuya the apparent angel always has medicine on him for shoichi.

It was random, just another night. He fell asleep, awoke in whiteness, staring at an orange pacifier. His mind blanked. He never really learnt much about the curse just that it takes someone's flames until there are none left, his uncle is one of them, it makes someone into a baby. He doesn't want the pacifier. He has more cloud flames than sky so why the hell is he getting It. There must be stronger sky flames out there.

(Tsunayoshi was sealed. Aria was too weak. Yuni was too young. Xanxus was in ice. Luce was dead. Timoteo was too old. Iemitsu was too dark. Dino. Dino's still learning how to use his, Dino or Kyoya. Kyoya who's been training them since he was young, Dino who started with Reborn. The pacifier found Kyoya. Checkerface never got a say.)

He frowned and wonders why his life always ends up in shit. He can already tell that the pacifier will be what kills him, he can already see that it will be forced on him, that he can't escape. He finally found his family -Kawahira, kusakabe, Shoichi- he doesn't want to leave them so early on. He suddenly gets the idea to troll Uncle Fon. He wants to see how the ever calm Strom reacts to finding out his only family which he didn't visit to 'protect' -yet she still died and he wasn't even there to see her get buried- was forced to take on the same curse, he had. He finds a bitter laugh falling out of his mouth, which was twisted in a snarl.

Grabbing the damn thing because there isn't any fuckimg escape, he just allows the darkness to come.

Waking up, a laugher just came out, kawahira -the poor guy- looked at him as if he was crazy, while Kyoya kept laughing. His first dream of the future. It's about the fucking Herb. And a fucking not-a-infant-because-i-got-my-ass-cursed-yay!

"Ciaossu!"

"Heeiii! Why is there a baby here!?

"I'm the home tutor, reborn!"

"Okaa-san!"

"My! How amazing!"

"REBOR! CONFESS TO SASAGAWA KYOKO!"

"Heeeeiii! Why am i im my underwear!"

"It's all thanks to the Dying Will bullet!"

He tries to ignore the coughing fit and the small seiza that seems to be happening. He ignores how he coughs until his voice is hoarse. He ignores the warm feeling under his shirt. He pretends not to notice Kawahira's suspicious glaze. He ignores it.

Attending school as always, he watched as he dream did happen, he watched the herb appear in his underwear, watch the pathetic thing confess his so called love for a herbivore who only smiled at him, nothing more. How fucking pathetic. Yet he watched it happen with dead eyes, uncaring. He watched the not-a-baby appear on the wall. He watched as the Herb got punched by mochida Kensuke. A fake carnivore.

He does not confront him. He is too tired, so he lays on his couch and goes to sleep.


End file.
